Dueling GX
by Freckleman
Summary: It's time to duel at Duel Academy. It's a new year and freshman Alex and his friends Nick and Trisha are there to stir up trouble, mix things up, and overall...DUEL! Please read and review! Chp. 7 is up! Please review!
1. Welcome to Duel Academy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, all I ask of you is to read and review.

* * *

Episode One

Welcome to Duel Academy!

Alex lugged his luggage quickly off of the aircraft. A large blue aircraft that seated two hundred and fifty people sat neatly on the landing pad. The engines were off, calmly awaiting the next call to duty and the windows gleamed in the afternoon sun.

Alex turned around to stare in awe at the sight before him…Duel Academy. A large building cast everything else in shadows. It was a large aluminum structure that rounded at the top. Four golden-brown obelisks surrounded it, one of which was slanted, only being stopped from falling completely by the building itself. The building was hidden partly by a small forest, but in front of the building were three thin poles; on top of each was a round semi-circle. Each semi-circle was a different color. The one on the left was blue, this one was the tallest. Followed by a yellow semi-circle, which was the second largest. And finally the lowest semi-circle all the way on the left, which was red.

Alex knew exactly what they stood for, thanks to his brother Jard, whom was a senior Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy. The three colors (Blue, Yellow, Red) were the three dorms. Obelisk Blue was the highest dorm, the best duelists in the school were put in that one, and the only way you could become an Obelisk Blue as a first year was if you attended a prep junior high school. All the others had to work there way up there. Which was why blue was the tallest.

Next came Ra Yellow, and if you didn't notice each one of the dorms were named after one of the Egyptian gods. Ra Yellow housed the second powerful duelists in the school, or the most powerful first years, who just hadn't come from prep schools.

And the finally came…Slifer Red. Slifer Red was considered the lowest dorm, and some even believed that if you were in Slifer Red you shouldn't even be in the school which was why nicknames such as 'Slifer Slacker' and 'Slifer Scum' had accumulated over the last few years.

All summer Jard had been bragging about his promotion to Obelisk Blue and how he would use his position to bully those 'Slifer Squirts'. To be honest Alex didn't think Jard deserved to be in Obelisk Blue from what he had heard about the legendary dorm…but there was nothing Alex could do about it.

Alex looked down at his yellow blazer. It had a golden lining and the chest area was white. School uniform demanded that you wear a black shirt under it and dark colored pants.

Alex had crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the light. He had tall, jagged black hair that came down over his eyes and small ears which were hidden by his hair.

Alex's friend Trisha approached him cheerfully. "Great isn't it," she commented observing the island.

Alex nodded. Trisha and Alex had been friends since the first grade. They were next door neighbors and played Duel Monsters with each other almost everyday. But for junior high school Trisha's parents sent her to Domino Prep, one of the best dueling schools in Japan, while Alex was sent to Domino Junior High, a local public school.

But through the school change Trisha and Alex had remained friends, everyday Alex would climb over the fence from his house to her house for a visit…accept the times when Trisha had too much homework, which became more and more frequent as time went on.

"This is going to be so awesome, think of the adventures we're going to have here, of all the stuff we're going to learn."

Alex laughed, and he examined his friend. She was tall, standing at exactly five feet eight inches. She had sleek brown hair that rested calmly on her shoulders. She had a few freckles along her face and hazel brown eyes. She had a primarily white uniform. At the collar it was a deep blue and the lining was an identical color. She had on a blue mini skirt with matching boots and navy-blue gloves. It wasn't much of a surprise to Alex that she was in Obelisk Blue.

Then Alex was hit in the back by a sharp pat from his friend Nick. Nick laughed when he saw his friend's reaction. Nick was an average height fourteen year old. He was an American who had moved to Japan in sixth grade with his father who had a received a high paying job in Japan. Throughout sixth grade Alex and Nick had become the best of friends and were known in their junior high school to be as 'thick as thieves'. Although Nick was more of a rebel and Alex did his homework most of the time the two were drawn towards each other and nothing could separate them.

Nick had on the same Ra Yellow blazer as Alex. Accept his was not buttoned, to reveal his black T-shirt, with matching sleek black pants. Nick had the same style hair as Alex except his hair was brown and only went above his forehead, it partly covered his golden headband, which he wore constantly and came in five different colors.

"Will you look at this," Nick said smiling. "The three of us here together for four straight years, just the three of us…no way to escape."

Trisha, who had become friends with Nick through Alex laughed, "The thought makes me want to barf."

Nick threw a dirty look at Trisha and they both started laughing.

"Come on you guys we better head towards our dorms," Alex noticed that the entire school was off the plane and already on there way to their respective dorms.

The trio of friends grabbed their suitcases and pulled them up the dirt path towards the school. Along the way they passed a small building as they walked along the river. It was a worn building that was painted in a fading red. It resembled a rickety old motel and the friends stopped to watch students wearing red blazers enter it.

"The Slifer Red dorm," Alex whispered and they nodded, these people were supposedly the worst duelists in the school.

They continued on quietly until they reached a small steel bridge. In the distance on the other side of the water was a tall blue building. It was circular and windows appeared every few feet.

Trisha sighed, "Home sweet home…there's the Obelisk Blue girls dorm."

The boys nodded, next to the girls dorm was the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm, it hung over the river. It was a long white building with a nice blue rooftop.

"Well this is where we part," Trisha paused for a moment. "How about I meet you guys in front of the Ra dorm in an hour and a half, we could explore the grounds before the welcome dinner?"

Alex checked his watch, "Hour and a half…got it. See ya then!" And Trisha slowly made her way across the bridge.

Alex and Nick turned to continued down the road. But they stopped when they noticed Alex's brother Jard, followed by a group of Obelisk Blues.

Two Slifer Reds had stopped to ask them where their dorm was, somehow missing it along the way.

Jard began to laugh. Jard was tall and thin, gangly. He had cropped brown hair and he was wearing a large blue overcoat, black shirt and the same colored pants.

"The Slifer Red dorm," he asked mockingly.

The kids nodded obliviously, "Ok," Jard paused for a minute. "You see that path over there leading into the forest," the kids nodded.

Take that straight until you reach the center of the forest. Then make a left at a large tree with a red dot on it. Keep going until you come to a large boulder shaped like a man's head. Turn left again and keep going straight until you get out of the forest. You should be by the bluff, make a right and keep going straight, the dorm should be right there."

The kids nodded baffled, "And make sure you follow my directions very careful, because if you make a wrong turn, you might not be able to make it out of the forest, ok."

The two kids nodded and squeaked, "Thank you," before they turned into the forest.

Once the Slifers were out of earshot the Obelisk's started cracking up over the trick they played on the freshman. Two Obelisks who had stopped to listen started cracking up as well, they appeared to be Alex and Nick's age, not a part of the group, just a couple of bullies.

One of them was short; he had a small round face. He had short blue hair and large green eyes that was enhanced by his large glasses, his mouth was small. The other one was tall, he had on a red headband and he had long brown hair that went halfway down his back, the hair was spiked up along the way.

Jard suddenly spotted his brother, "What are you looking at dumbface?"

Alex laughed, "Nothin', 'cept your ugly face."

Jard approached his younger sibling, "Whatd you say? You're on my turf now squirt, mom's not here to protect you so you should watch what you say and respect me because I can pound your face into a pancake got it?"

Alex laughed, "Whatever…_tough guy_."

Jard snarled, "Respect me, I am king, next time I want you to bow down to me k'?" His friends around him started chuckling.

Alex laughed and him and Nick proceeded on towards the Ra Yellow dorm, that was typically of Jard, he always thought he could boss people around.

The dorm was about five floors tall and the length of a small hotel. It was painted yellow and the entrance had a large glass window above it.

Alex and Nick trudged up the few steps to the front entrance; they opened the green doors calmly, and entered the Ra Yellow dorm.

Later…

Alex lay down on his bed. The room was painted a dull blue and his bed matched the color. His blanket was the same blue and it was folded neatly under a large white pillow. The room was a tad bit bigger then his room at home. His bed was up against a wall and on the other wall was a large window. A computer desk with a new computer on top of it stood next to the door on the other side of the room.

Beyond the door was a small room with a green couch and a small TV. Off to the side was a small kitchen with a table and beyond that was a tiled bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink.

Alex had just finished unpacking his clothes into the wooden dresser next to the window and the closet across from the computer.

Alex strapped the silver metallic duel disk onto his arm; you never knew when it could come in handy.

Alex got up and pocketed the key to his room. He left the room and locked the green door. He proceeded down the hall to the last room, he quickly knocked on it. He heard heavy metal rock music blasting from inside. Alex knocked even harder until the banging echoed through the halls.

After a few minutes Nick answered the door, "Is it time already?"

Alex nodded. Nick grabbed his key and attached his duel disk. Without bothering to lock the door Nick and Alex proceeded outside the Ra Yellow dorm.

Trisha was already there sitting bored on the front steps. She had her duel disk on too and she rested her face in her hands.

"Hey Trish ready to go exploring," Nick asked.

Trisha looked up, "You guys are ten minutes late, what's up with that?"

Alex laughed, "Somebody here…" he stared at Nick. "…was holding me up."

Trisha rolled her eyes and Nick tried to look innocent.

Trisha got up and the friends decided to walk towards the school. After walking for a minute Alex spotted the two kids whom he saw laughing with Jard.

The two boys showed no sign of recognition as they came closer. Alex stood on the right side of Trisha and Nick walked on her left.

The two boys came closer and as they walked the short one banged right into Alex. Alex stumbled and banged into Trisha who fell to the ground.

The boys didn't stop until Trisha fell to the ground. They turned around and the short one spoke, "Oh I'm so sorry, I hope you're alright."

Trisha nodded and her two friends helped her up. "What I fine specimen you are," the boy said and he stepped forward.

Nick intervened, "Hey back off her buddy."

The short boy chuckled, "Why don't you let her speak for herself, I'm sure she would love to come with me."

Trisha grew revolted and Alex stepped forward as well. Trisha spoke up, "Um…I appreciate the gesture but…you're not really my type."

The boy laughed, "I'm sure given time you will come to your senses."

"Don't think so kid, why don't you and your friend go home before you embarrass yourself further," Nick intervened, "And apologize for knocking over my friend."

The kid with the long brown hair spoke up, "Hey do you know who we are? I'm Jay Raptor, Rex Raptor's kid. And this is Bugs Underwood, Weevil Underwood's son."

Of course Alex, Trisha, and Nick knew who Weevil and Rex were, they were pretty good duelists.

"Yeah but…didn't your dads get beaten by Yugi and Joey every single time?" Jay and Bugs' faces grew pale while Nick and Trisha snickered.

Bugs' face then changed to beet red, "How dare you insult my dad…I will crush you like an ant. If you think you're so tough then prove it," Bugs wielded his duel disk.

Alex nodded and wielded his. "If I win you promise to leave us alone," Bugs nodded.

"Of course that's not gonna happen. But when I win I get to go on a date with her," Bugs winked at Trisha.

"No way," Trisha shouted.

Alex confronted her, "Come on Trisha someone has to teach this guy a lesson…trust me…I'm not gonna lose."

Trisha nodded, "Ok but if you lose…you won't make to the first day of classes."

Alex nodded and his friends spread out to leave space for the duelists, Jay backed away as well, with a malicious grin on his face.

Alex and Bugs smiled, then in usion they shouted, "Let's Duel!"

Alex: 8000

Bugs: 8000

* * *

Next Time on Dueling GX…

The duel of Alex vs. Bugs is underway. Will Bugs have the same famous bug strategy as his dad, and what cards will be in Alex's deck? Will Alex be able to stand against a legacy's son? Find out next time on Dueling GX, and please review.


	2. Insect Barrier Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, sorry! Enjoy the chapter and please, please review.

Episode Two

Insect Barrier Part I

Alex stared at his opponent, Bugs, in the eyes. They were covered by large, thin, glasses. Bugs' eyes were an entrancing turquoise green, the pupils were large then a normal person's. His face was plump and round and his lips were small and thin. His hair was short and died turquoise-blue, he had large ears. The blue overcoat that he was wearing was a little snug for his small body, but it was Obelisk Blue uniform.

Bugs chuckled, "Prepare for a world of hurt," he commented as both players picked up five cards.

Alex laughed, "With a name like Bugs, I'm not very intimidated."

Bugs glared, "I'll go first," and he drew a sixth card.

He snarled, "I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in attack position."

In front of Bugs materialized a large green grasshopper. It had large transparent wings and its legs went up past its head.

Bugs continued, "But that's not all, cause not I activate the magic card Insect Imitation!"

In front of Bugs appeared a green magic card. The card depicted a green egg cracking open.

Bugs proceeded to explain, "Thanks to my Insect Imitation by tributing my Pinch Hopper I can special summon one monster from my deck one level above him, Pinch Hopper is a level four so I can summon…"

Bugs took Pinch Hopper off his duel disk and placed him in the graveyard. He took out his deck and began to flip through it, about a third of the way through he came across the card he was looking for.

"Millennium Scorpion," Bugs announced. A long creature slithered onto the field. It had a navy body and a short tail with a golden orb on the end. On top of his head just above his large mouth was a golden Millennium Eye, Millennium Scorpion had 2000 attack points and 1800 defense points.

Jay began to laugh, "Why don't you just surrender now kid, there's no way you can win."

Alex grinned, "Surrender…nah. How can I embarrass him if I surrender?"

Bugs snarled, "Embarrass me…no. I will embarrass you, because now Pinch Hopper's effect is activated, when he is sent from the field to the graveyard I can special summon one monster from my hand, and I choose…"

Bugs scanned the four cards that made up his hand. He selected the card all the way to the right, "Chainsaw Insect (2400/0) in attack mode!"

A small beetle appeared on the field. Where its teeth were supposed to be was two large chainsaws.

Alex went crazy, "2400 attack points," he shouted in amazement. On the first move Bugs had manage to summon one monster with 2000 attack points and another one with 2400.

Bugs laughed, "Well…I guess that will be good enough, I end my turn."

Alex drew a card, giving him six cards in his hand, while Bugs had three.

"Alex, Alex," Trisha and Nick started chanting supporting. A small group of five Ra Yellows and two Slifers had come over to watch the duel.

Alex scanned his hand, thinking up a strategy. "I summon Machine King Prototype (1600/1500) in attack mode!" A tall man made up of metallic red and silver machine parts appeared on the field. Machine King Prototype stood at an impressive six and half feet tall.

"And now," Alex said smiling. "I'm going to activate my monster's effect. I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard and in exchange I can send one of the face up monsters on your side of the field to the out of play zone."

Alex discarded Machine Duplication and a missile was sent speeding out of Machine King Prototype's right arm. The missile ripped its way across the field and hit Chainsaw Insect, blasting it into the graveyard.

Bugs recoiled, "You still won't beat my Millennium Scorpion," Bugs announced confidently.

Alex responded, "Are you so sure…I activate two Machine Conversion Factories!"

Leaving two cards in his hand Alex placed two magic cards on the field. Machine King Prototype's attack suddenly shot up to 2200.

Alex cleared his throat, building up the suspense as a few more Slifers and a couple of Obelisks joined the crowd.

"Now Machine King Prototype…attack!"

Both of Machine King Prototype's fists moved to the side to reveal two more red missiles, one in each arm.

The missiles soared across the field and hit Millennium Scorpion square in the back, blasting him into a million pieces and reducing Bugs' life points to 7800 (Alex:8000 Bugs: 7800).

Trish and Nick's chant picked up again, "Alex, Alex…way to go," and a few members of the crowd joined in as more duelists arrived to watch. Alex noticed four duelists joining in particular.

Alex had heard all about those four students from his brother Jard. Three of them were Ra Yellows and one was an Obelisk Blue. If Alex recalled from what Jard had told him, one of the Ra Yellows, the one with the big brown hair's name is…Jaden! The little one with the blue hair was Syrus, and the one with the long spiked hair was Chazz. And the Obelisk Blue's name was…Bastion! Alex had seen Chazz and Jaden duel on TV during the school duel two years ago, and the other Alex had heard about from Jard.

Alex smiled proudly, he had manage to defeat two 2000 plus monsters in one turn, Alex was more then satisfied so he ended his turn.

But Bugs was angry as he drew a card, giving him four in his hand. Bugs snarled, "You won't make a mockery of me," he warned.

He scanned his hand but all he did was set one monster in defense mode, and then it was Alex's turn again.

Alex drew a card, which gave him three in his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed," he announced giving him four cards in his hand.

"I summon Nanobreaker (1600/1800) in attack position." A tall thin woman appeared on the field. She had dark stringy hair and she held a large metal saber. She had on light pink armor and she wore burgundy under it.

"Now Nanobreaker," Alex began, "attack his monster now! Nanoslash attack commence!"

Nanobreaker slid forward across the field, she swiftly stopped in front of Bug's monster. She took her sword and stabbed it right in the card's back. For a moment the monster Insect Knight flickered on top of the card…then it broke into nothingness.

Alex grinned smugly, this was easier then he expected. "Now Machine King Prototype, attack Bugs directly! Missile Blast!"

Machine King Prototype's arms slid backwards to reveal four missiles, two on each arm. The red missiles launched forward at fifty miles per hour. They hit Bugs in the stomach, sending him reeling back. The crowd parted to make room for the duelist, whose life points dropped down to 5600 (Alex: 8000 Bugs: 5600).

The crowd began to cheer and clap for Alex who smiled proudly as Bugs rose back up.

"Come on Bugs I expected more from you, after all Weevil Underwood is your dad but…you have sufficiently disappointed me."

Bugs growled, "Listen buddy, I have been going easy on you. But now it's time to take it up full force, you'll regret those words."

Alex laughed, "Ok bug-boy…stop bugging out." The crowd chuckled and Bugs grew red as Alex ended his turn.

Bugs drew, giving him four cards in his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed," he said viciously. He picked up two cards from his deck, giving him five in his hand.

"I place one card facedown and I place one monster in facedown defense mode." Bugs ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

Alex drew, giving him four cards in his hand. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your facedown card."

A large hurricane wind lashed out at Bug's facedown card. The card was soon sucked into the hurricane. The card was revealed to be Mirror Force as it was broke in half from the wind.

Bugs growled as Alex continued his move. "Now Nanobreaker attack his facedown monster!" Nanobreaker launched herself at Bug's monster. She took her sword and swung it at his facedown monster…it was Howling Insect (1200/1300).

Bugs chuckled, "When Howling Insect is destroyed as a result of battle I can special summon one monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to the field."

Bugs took out his deck and swiftly flipped through it. "I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in attack mode!" A large green and red monster with huge transparent wings appeared on the field.

Alex snickered, "And how will this help? Machine King Prototype, attack!" Machine King Prototype launched his missiles straight at the insect.

Flying Kamakiri #1 was blasted into oblivions as Bugs shielded himself from the blast. Bugs' life points dropped down to 4800 swiftly (Alex: 8000 Bugs: 4800). Now the cheering really picked up for Alex, the only ones not cheering were the Obelisk Blue who stood stunned that a Ra Yellow was creaming an Obelisk Blue. Alex spotted Jard standing smugly in the distance observing the duel.

But Bugs spoke up, "And now thanks to Flying Kamakiri #1's effect I can special summon another monster with 1500 or less attack points," Bugs quickly looked through his deck and retrieved another Flying Kamakiri #1 before he shuffled his deck. As the new monster appeared on the field Alex ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

Bugs drew, giving him four cards in his hand. Bugs began laughing maniacally, "Oh Alex…now you are going to see the full potential of my deck."

Bugs quickly activated a trap card from his hand, "I activate DNA Surgery!"

Alex pondered this move; DNA Surgery turned all monsters on the field to any type the user declared.

Bugs continued, "I choose to turn all monsters on the field to…Insect-type!"

Suddenly Machine King Prototype and Nanobreaker's face started turning into the face of a bug's, warped, green, and scaly.

But Bugs was no where near done, "And now I activate Insect Barrier!"

Now it all made sense, it hit Alex like a ton of bricks. Along the dividing line of the field a yellow barrier materialized and the crowd grew silent.

Bugs laughed triumphantly, "Insect Barriers stops my opponent's insect-type monsters from attacking. And thanks to DNA Surgery all of your monsters are insects…meaning none of them can attack!"

The Obelisk Blue's began to cheer; the loudest by far was Jay. "Yeah Bugs, show em' what you're made of!" Bugs smiled.

"And now I sacrifice Flying Kamakiri #1 in order to summon Insect Princess (1900/1200) in attack mode!"

Flying Kamakiri #1 let out a shrill cry and suddenly disappeared into the heavens. In it's place appeared a new, more powerful monster. She was tall and slender. Insect Princess had yellow armor on and four pink arms. She had two large antennas attached to a crown on her head and she had two large butterfly wings attached to her back.

Alex studied the monster, "It has pretty good stats…but not for a six-starred monster."

Bugs grinned, "Never judge a book by it's cover, or a Duel Monster by it's stats. Insect Princess attack Nanobreaker, Insect Poison Swirl!"

Insect Princess began to flap her wings furiously and a rain of golden powder began to flow from her wings. The dust made its way across the field and overwhelmed Nanobreaker. At first nothing happened, but soon her knees buckled and slowly…slowly…she dropped to the ground, defeated.

As Nanobreaker disappeared Alex's life points dropped for the first time, down to 7700 (Alex: 7700 Bugs: 4800).

Bugs smiled and suddenly something happened to his Insect Princess. She began to glow green and her attack points shot up to 2400.

"What," Alex shouted.

Bugs laughed again, "When Insect Princess destroys an Insect-type monster her attack increases by 500 points."

Alex nodded, this added to Bug's perfect strategy. As long as DNA Surgery was on the field Alex couldn't attack and every time Insect Princess destroyed a monster she would gain 500 attack points.

Bugs grinned and ended his turn with one card in his hand.

Alex grew; his head raced trying to figure out a way to tip the duel back in his favor.

Alex wasn't relieved when he saw what he drew. But then he noticed something that could work…

"I sacrifice Machine King Prototype to summon Blowback Dragon (2300/1200) in attack mode!" Machine King Prototype broke into hundreds of parts. The parts started shaking and slowly formed a new monster, Blowback Dragon.

Blowback Dragon was a thin metal dragon with a stubby tail and five thin, red, guns on top of its head.

Bugs spoke up, "If you haven't noticed Blowback Dragon has 100 less attack points then Insect Princess."

Alex snickered, "As a very wise Bugs Underwood once said "Never judge a monster by their stats'."

Bugs hated having his own words used against him.

Now Alex crossed his fingers and had a little faith, "I activate Blowback Dragon's effect. I can flip three coins; if at least two of them land on heads I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field."

Bugs snarled and braced himself, this could ruin Bugs' strategy.

Three gold coins appeared on the field in front of Blowback Dragon. The coins quickly started flipping until they became three floating blurs. The coin all the way on the left sopped first…Heads.

Alex jumped up with joy and the suspense grew, the crowd was silent, watching the duel.

Then before Alex knew it the one on the right stopped…Tails.

Alex winced and Bugs let out a sigh of relief, it all came down to the final coin, in the center. It continued to flip…and flip…and flip.

Then it came to a halt.

Blowback Dragon stood still…then it charged up it's guns and Bugs' face grew pale. Blowback Dragon unleashed five long shots at Insect Princess, completely demolishing her.

Bugs cried out, "No."

Alex laughed, "Ok, now I end my turn." Alex had no choice, Insect Barrier was still up, he ended with two cards in his hand.

Bugs drew a card aggressively. "I activate Pot of Greed," Bugs announced giving him three cards in his hand.

Bugs quickly thought up a move, "I summon Ultimate Insect LV 1 (0/0) in attack position!"

Ultimate Insect was a small creature with a blue head and a large red rear end.

Alex considered making a comment but thought it better not to while Insect Barrier was up, he wasn't in such a good position to mock.

"And I end my turn," Bugs announced happily and Alex drew giving him three cards in his hand.

"I set one monster in defense mode and now I activate Blowback Dragon's effect."

The same three coins appeared on the field and immediately began to flip. The coin in the center stopped first…Tails. Alex winced. He had to defeat Ultimate Insect LV 1 this turn because after that Bugs would most likely level him up to Ultimate Insect LV 3…then 5…then 7. The coin all the way on the right stopped now. Blowback Dragon stood still and the coins disappeared.

"I end my turn," Alex concluded leaving him with two cards in his hand, it was Heads.

Bugs drew a card and smiled, "I activate the effect of Ultimate Insect LV 1; during my standby phase I can sacrifice it to special summon Ultimate Insect LV 3 (1400/900) to the field."

Bugs sacrificed the card and flipped through his deck until he found the appropriate monster.

Ultimate Insect LV 3 was a large purple insect with brown eyes all over its body.

"Come on Alex," Trisha cheered and a few others joined in. But the cheer faded out, the duel was getting good and people were starting to turn to Bugs' side.

Suddenly Blowback Dragon's attack reduced to 2000. Bugs chuckled, "Thanks to Ultimate Insect LV 3's effect my opponent's monsters attack is reduced by 300."

Alex growled and Bugs continued with two cards in his hand. "I activate Meteor of Destruction," Bugs added.

Alex swallowed as a black cloud formed in the sky. Seconds later a large burning meteor shot from the cloud straight at Alex. The meteor came running at one hundred miles per hour.

It hit Alex sending him flying across the field. He sat up wearily, his life points dropped to 6700 (Alex: 6700 Bugs: 4800). Meteor of Destruction quite plainly reduced Alex's life points by 1000 points as long as they were above 3000 before the card was activated.

Alex stood up weakly and Bugs spoke up. "I end my turn, because attacking your facedown monster might be a mistake."

Alex growled, he had wanted Bugs to attack. Alex picked up a card, giving him three in his hand. Alex saw the card he drew…and he smiled.

To Be Continued…

Next Time on Dueling GX…

The conclusion of the Alex vs Bugs duel! Will Alex be able to pull ahead and defeat Bugs' strategy? Or will Bugs summon Ultimate Insect LV 7 and wipe out Alex, causing Trisha to go on a date with him? Find out next time on Dueling GX and remember to REVIEW!


	3. Insect Barrier Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I am just a humble fisherman…kidding. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

Episode Three

Insect Barrier Part II

Alex continued to stare at the monster he had just drawn. It was exactly what he was looking for, this could change everything. Alex looked up at his opponent Bugs, he stood smugly with his arms crossed. Well he was definitely in for a surprise.

The duel was going as follows; Alex was in the lead with 6700 life points, while Bugs had 4800. It was Alex's move and he had three cards in his hand. On the field in face up attack position was Blowback Dragon (2000/1200) and in face down defense position was Adhesive Explosive Card.

While Bugs, had one card in his hand, Ultimate Insect LV 3 (1400/900) face up on the field in attack position, DNA Surgery on the field set to Insect-type and Insect Barrier was activated.

And now it was time for Alex to take back the duel, "I sacrifice Blowback Dragon to summon…Spell Canceller (1800/1600)!" If it was at all possible, Bugs' eyes grew even bigger.

"No you can't do this," he shouted desperately but it was too late as Alex's smile wrapped around his face.

Blowback Dragon began to shake violently as he blasted to pieces in a massive explosion. As the flames swept through the field a new machine appeared on the field.

Spell Canceller was a strange machine. Red tentacles hung from the bottom and the front of it opened up to reveal a thin laser. The back of it was plump like a bug's.

"Now for anyone who doesn't realize it," Alex started up again. "Spell Canceller prevents the activation of spell cards and negates the effect of all face up spell cards."

Trisha and Nick picked up the chant full force, "Yeah Alex teach him a lesson…win this duel!"

Bugs growled as the Insect Barrier slowly dematerialized and the magic card suddenly turned red and a large 'X' appeared on it.

And Alex smiled again, "Now…it's good to be free." Alex paused as Spell Canceller's attack reduced to 1500 thanks to Ultimate Insect LV 3's effect. "Now Spell Canceller attack Ultimate Insect LV 3…Spell Shot attack!"

Spell Canceller's laser began to charge up a large white energy beam. After the beam grew to the size of Spell Canceller the machine unleashed it. The beam went racing across the field and utterly annihilated Ultimate Insect LV 3.

Bugs fell to the ground as the blast passed over his head, his life points quickly dropped down to 4700 (Alex: 6700 Bugs: 4700).

Bugs snarled, "How dare you defeat my Ultimate Insect and my ultimate strategy, you'll pay for that big time…I will crush you like an ant."

Alex laughed as Spell Canceller's attack rose back up to 1800, "Come on Bugs if I had a dime for every time you've said that I would own Industrial Illusions." Bugs said nothing so Alex ended his turn.

It was Bugs turn. He swiftly grabbed the top card in his deck and added it to his hand.

Bugs chuckled, "Oh but this time you are in trouble. I summon Insect Knight (1900/1500) in attack position."

Insect Knight was a tall thin insect. It was gray in color and it wore a gray cape, it held a silver sword, and a blue shield.

"Now Insect Knight attack Spell Canceller, Insect Blade!"

"No," Alex shouted. Once Spell Canceller was destroyed Bugs' Insect Barrier would be back in place and Alex would be prevented from attacking.

Insect Knight shot forward like a bullet. It raised it sword to full height and brought it down on the machine, breaking it in half.

A massive explosion erupted and machine parts went flying across the field. Alex had his arms protect his eyes from the blast and after a few minutes of flying debris the smoke cleared.

Bugs had a grin on his face bigger then his eyes. Alex's life points dropped down to 6600 (Alex: 6600 Bugs: 4700). And the yellow Insect Barrier was back up on the field.

Bugs cleared his throat, "Well I think I have done a sufficient amount of damage for one move, your turn pea-brain."

Alex growled, "Hey Bugs I wouldn't get too excited yet. Take a look at your life points; I'm still in the lead."

Bugs laughed, "We'll see how long that lasts. I feel the winds of change coming."

Alex rolled his eyes and Bugs ended his turn. Before Alex drew he surveyed the field. All he had was his facedown Explosive Adhesive Card, which would destroy Insect Knight with its effect if it attacked but Alex still couldn't attack. Alex had attempted to knockout Insect Barrier but that hadn't work. So maybe he was better off destroying the source, DNA Surgery. And Alex knew just the card to do it. Alex closed his eyes and pictured the monster to every last detail.

Then Alex drew.

His heart skipped a beat…it wasn't the card he needed but…it could help, definitely. Alex had three cards in his hand and he made his move.

"I would actually like to thank you Bugs. If you hadn't destroyed my Spell Canceller then I wouldn't be able to make the spectacular move that I plan on making."

The crowd grew silent, what was Alex up to?

"First," Alex explained. "I activate Monster Reborn, which I wouldn't have been able to activate if you hadn't destroyed Spell Canceller."

Bugs growled as Alex rubbed it in.

Suddenly Blowback Dragon appeared on the field again.

Bugs was suspicious, "Oh yeah and what good will that do you? Even if you defeat my Insect Knight you still can't attack."

Alex nodded, "I know Bugs don't worry about it, I know how to take care of things," and then Alex activate Polymerization.

The crowd grew puzzled; with only one card in Alex's hand who was he going to fuse? But after a few moments it hit Nick and Trisha who had seen it happen before.

"Alex," they shouted, and Alex nodded.

"I fuse the Blowback Dragon on the field and the Barrel Dragon in my hand to create…"

Alex was interrupted by a massive explosion of black light as Bugs' face grew pale. Barrel Dragon appeared on the field for a moment in the black light and then it and Blowback Dragon broke into scrap metal. The black light engulfed the pieces and then the black light engulfed the field.

Then it emerged…Gatling Dragon (2600/1200). Gatling Dragon was a massive creature the size of a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Gatling Dragon's body was jet black. It had three long heads that were tan and at the end of each one was along machine gun. It moved not via legs or wings, but by two massive red wheels on either side of its body.

"Gatling Dragon," Alex introduced to the crowd.

Gatling Dragon was very special to Alex. Alex's uncle had given it to him when he was five years old. His uncle was a duelist, ranked thirty-three in the world. He used a machine deck that matched that of the famous Bandit Keith.

As his uncle lay on his death bed he handed this monster to his nephew at the last minute. Telling him to use it and care for it like he would have. His uncle knew that Alex had a gift for dueling at a young age because of how fascinated Alex was by the game. Alex knew the importance of the card he was holding; it was his uncle's favorite.

Alex promised he'd take care of the card for him, and those were his uncle's last words. A few months later Alex got his hands on a pack of Duel Monsters cards and fell in love with machine monsters. After that he built an entire Machine deck, with Gatling Dragon at the center, and every time he played that card he dedicated it to his uncle.

As the crowd cheered Bugs worked up the nerve to speak, "I've heard about this famous Gatling Dragon, and I don't recall ever hearing anything about it being able to destroy magic or trap cards."

Alex nodded, "You're right, it doesn't do that, but this card can still do a lot of damage."

Bugs gulped as Alex made his move, "I activate Gatling Dragon's effect. Like Blowback Dragon and Barrel Dragon I get three coin tosses. But unlike those two monsters for every coin that lands on heads I can destroy that many monsters on my opponent's side of the field. So all I need is one out of three heads to eliminate your Insect Knight."

The same three gold coins appeared on the field. They began flipping furiously, faster, and faster, and faster.

The one on the left stopped…Tails. Alex winced, he still had two more.

The one in the center stopped…Tails. Alex closed his eyes, he needed to destroy Insect Knight, he never knew what Bugs had up his sleeves.

The one on the right stopped…Heads! Alex jumped into the air as Gatling Dragon charged up its gun on the right. It let out a massive swarm of bullets that completely decimated Insect Knight. The crowd cheered for Alex and he smiled, ending his turn with zero cards in his hand.

Bugs glared, the duel was getting at of hand, he had to mix things up. Bugs aggressively grabbed the top card on his deck, giving him three cards in his hand.

"I activate Ultimate Offering," Bugs said mischievously. A trap card appeared on the field depicting a red monster stealing energy from a green one.

"And now I normal summon Arsenal Bug in attack position!" A strange orange and red bug wielding a sword appeared on the field.

But Bugs wasn't down yet, "I activate the magic card Treasure of Slashing Life! This allows me to draw five cards and in five turns I must discards all the cards in my hand." Bugs picked up five cards, giving him five cards in his hand.

"And now," Bugs announced. "I activate Cost Down, reducing all monsters in my hand by two stars." Bugs paused before he continued; "Now I activate Ultimate Offering, by paying 500 life points I can normal summon an extra monster." Bugs life points dropped down to 4200 (Alex: 6600 Bugs: 4200).

And then Bugs summoned the almighty, all powerful…"Insect Queen," Bugs announced!

Arsenal Bug disappeared and a flash of green light erupted across the field. Suddenly the Insect Queen (2200/2400) appeared. She was like no other insect ever. She had a pale skin with thin black eyes and long thins antennas. She had eight blue legs and a large red rear end. She had two big red wings that were flapping furiously.

Alex stared at the new monster as it let out a shrill cry. Bugs chuckled, "Welcome my queen, feast on your prey." Alex shuddered and Bugs smiled.

Suddenly Insect Queen's attack rose up to 2400. "You see," Bugs explained. "For every face up Insect-type monster on the field my queen gains 200 life points. And thanks to DNA Surgery that's exactly what Gatling Dragon is."

Alex growled and Bugs continued, "But unfortunately my beautiful queen can only attack by sacrificing one monster on my side of the field, and I don't have anything to sacrifice so I end my turn."

Alex took a deep breath; he had to take control of the duel. Control was up in the air right now and Alex needed to gain it.

Alex drew a card, he sighed. "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon…Jinzo!"

Bugs grew pale for the billionth time. As Alex's facedown monster disappeared a new more powerful machine appeared. Jinzo was a tall machine with 2400 attack points and 1500 defense points. It was wearing tall green armor and its face was a pink disfigured color.

Alex smiled, "And as I think you know Bugs, Jinzo prevents the activation and negates current activations of trap cards."

A thin red laser came shooting out of Jinzo's eyes. The beam slashed an 'X' on both DNA Surgery and Ultimate Offering. Now Alex's monsters were no longer insects and they could get past the insect barrier.

Suddenly Insect Queen's attack dropped down to 2200; there were no more Insect monsters on the field except for her.

Bus felt like crying, his plans were ruined.

Alex smiled and the crowd began to cheer. "Now I activate Gatling Dragon's effect." The famous three coins appeared on the field. They began spinning faster then ever.

The one on the left stopped first…Heads!

Gatling Dragon charged up its guns, Bugs let out a shrill shout as Insect Queen was ripped to pieces.

Alex felt a balloon of happiness swell up inside of him. "Now Jinzo attack Bugs directly!" Jinzo placed his hands together and an orb of purple energy materialized between them. Jinzo pushed his hands forward and the orb went flying at Bugs. The orb hit Bugs in the stomach and sent him flying straight at Jay who moved at the last second.

But Alex wasn't done yet. "Now Gatling Dragon finish him off," at that moment Alex pictured his uncle. Gatling Dragon didn't waste any time. Its three hands immediately unleashed a volley of bullets at Bugs just as he was getting up. Bugs was completely overwhelmed by the bullets and fell to the ground. Just like his life points.

Alex: 6600

Bugs: 0000

The duel was over.

Next Time on Dueling GX…

With the duel finally over Alex has made quite a name for himself. The friends make it back just in time for the welcome dinner and Alex and Nick finally meet Jaden Yuki and the gang. Nick gets on the wrong Syrus and of course a duel ensues. Who will win and what deck will Nick use? Find out next time on Dueling GX and please review!


	4. A Legendary Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX…but a boy can dream. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

Episode Four

A Legendary Ocean

Bugs sat in a lump on the ground, defeated. Alex smiled proudly and the crowd went wild. Jay grabbed Bugs and pulled him up.

Alex spoke up, "Now remember our agreement, I won the duel so you have to stop bugging us." Bugs snarled and Jay quickly lead him through the crowd. Once they were out of the crowd they took it up to a run, all the way to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Nick and Trisha ran up to Alex, "You did it!"

Alex smiled and Trisha hugged him, "I knew you'd do it…my hero." Alex smiled and Nick hit him on the back.

"That was spectacular Alex…very good," Nick commented.

The crowd slowly dispersed and Alex checked his watch, "Yikes," Alex shouted.

"We have ten minutes before the welcome dinner." Trisha quickly took off at a run towards the Obelisk Blue dorm and Alex and Nick jogged the short distance to the Ra Yellow dorm.

Alex and Nick ran up the steps, they heard noises coming from the mess hall. Alex and Nick quietly entered the room. The mess hall was a long room half the length of the dorm and it was two dorm rooms wide. The normal cafeteria tables were pushed to the side to make room for one long table for the welcome dinner only. The Ra Yellows were all mingling with each other and old friends were reminiscing.

Alex and Nick smiled at each other, then they went to the drink table off to the side. They grabbed two drinks and noticed the head of Ra Yellow, Professor Satyr.

Professor Satyr was a tall thin man dressed in a long yellow overcoat. He had short black hair and a black beard.

Alex stood on his tip-toes surveying the room.

"Who are you looking for," Nick asked.

"Those kids," Alex answered. "That Jard was telling me about, Jaden Yuki he is the number one duelist in the school."

"Then why is he in Ra Yellow," Nick asked.

Alex shrugged, "And his friends Chazz and Syrus, and one other…Kenzan."

Nick nodded and Alex continued, "Yeah Jard was bragging about how he almost beat Jaden in a duel last year. Yeah, I doubt he even scratched the kid's life points. I've been looking forward to meeting the number one duelist in the school."

Nick nodded, "Yeah and maybe…I could challenge him to a duel!"

Alex laughed, "You…haha…you wouldn't last three seconds in a duel against someone of number one status, as opposed to me, I could do so damage."

Nick laughed and the two friends continued to joke.

Then Jaden and the gang entered the Ra Yellow mess hall.

Alex ran right up to them, followed by Nick.

"Hello," Alex said proudly.

Jaden looked up but his friend Kenzan stood in his way, "Who dares speak to the almighty Jaden number one duelist in Dueling Academy."

Jaden laughed, "It's ok Kenzan you don't have to do that every single time someone wants to speak with me."

Chazz laughed, "Number one duelist in Duel Academy. Yeah not for long, by the end of the year I will be the number one duelist."

Syrus laughed, "Chazz after two years you still haven't been able to defeat Jaden, give it up."

Chazz growled and Jaden continued.

"I saw your duel against that Bugs kid, Weevil Underwood's son right, it was really impressive."

Alex nodded, "Thanks, my brother Jard has told me all about you, he's a senior Obelisk Blue."

Jaden nodded, "Cool, sorry but I haven't heard of him."

Nick laughed, "You haven't heard of him, that's so typical of your brother Alex."

Alex nodded, his brother hadn't dueled Jaden, "Yeah, I doubt he ever told the truth."

Syrus spoke up, "Did your brother mention any of us."

Alex thought, "Um no sorry he didn't mention anything about you," Alex lied. Jard had told Alex and Nick about the kid Syrus, and how he was a total "wimp" one day while Jard was bragging about how tough he was during the summer and listing all the people he supposedly beat. Alex was hoping Nick wouldn't remember, he didn't want to hurt Syrus' feelings.

Syrus' face looked away and Nick began to think, "I thought your brother said that kid Syrus was a weak duelist who didn't deserve to be at Duel Academy."

Alex hit Nick on the back of the head, "You fool," he whispered.

Syrus growled, "Oh yeah you think I'm weak? Well how about I prove you wrong…in a duel!"

Nick grew nervous, "Come on it was his brother that said it."

"Calm down Syrus," Jaden commanded.

Syrus shook his head, "I promised my self I won't be pushed around this year. No if you think your so tough then duel me."

Nick gulped, "Come on kid I'm sorry."

Syrus held out his duel disk, "Come on I can take you."

Nick saw there was no backing out, "Fine, if you insist."

But this time Chazz spoke up, "But how are we gonna do it if the welcome dinner it going on?"

Jaden laughed, "Come on Chazz what happened to your rebel spirit?"

Chazz glared at his friend.

With Kenzan in the lead the group crept towards the door. They slowly slipped through one by one; Kenzan…Jaden…Chazz…Syrus…Nick…and Alex. Once in the hallway they ran out of the dorm via the front entrance. The crept around the dorm and stood at the back, it was open grass, the perfect spot for a duel.

Syrus stood on one side and Nick stood on the either. The four friends stood on the right side, not behind any duelist.

Syrus spoke first, "I hope this will teach you a lesson to pick on kids."

Nick tried to explain but Syrus' anger was too great; he just activated his duel disk. Nick had no choice so he activated his duel disk. The duel was underway.

Nick: 8000

Syrus: 8000

"I'll go first," Syrus commanded and picked up a card giving him six in his hand.

"I summon Drillroid (1600/1600) in attack position!" A small machine monster appeared on the field. It was tan with blue markings on the top and the machine was cartoon-like. It had wheels on the rear end and drills in place of its hands and a large drill on top of its head.

"And now I end my turn," Syrus announced.

Nick nodded and drew. "I activate the field magic card A Legendary Ocean!'

Behind Nick a large stone temple appeared. From the top of the temple water began to cascade down flooding the playing field. The water continued to drop down and only stopped once it reached the duelists' knees.

Syrus groaned, realizing this card meant trouble.

Then with five cards in his hand Nick continued his move, "I summon Mermaid Knight (1500/700) in attack position."

A large mermaid suddenly swam out of the water. The mermaid had magenta flowing hair and she was wearing blue armor with her green tail sticking out. Mermaid Knight held a matching sword and shield.

"And my Mermaid Knight gains 200 attack points and defense points thanks to the effect of A Legendary Ocean (1700/900)." Nick gulped, "Forgive me Syrus," Nick said.

"Mermaid Knight attack Drillroid!"

Mermaid Knight swam rapidly through the water. She made a short stop in front of the machine and quickly brought her sword down upon its head. Drillroid smashed to bits and Syrus let out a howl as his life points dropped to 7900 (Nick: 8000 Syrus: 7900).

"And," Nick continued. "A Legendary Ocean can be treated as the magic card Umi, and Mermaid Knight's effect states that when "Umi" is on the field she can attack again. So Mermaid Knight attack again, this time go straight at Syrus, Mermaid Slash!"

Mermaid Knight raced across the field. Syrus held up his arms in an attempt to protect himself from the attack. Mermaid Knight stopped right in front of Syrus and held her sword up high. She swung it down onto Syrus' arms sending him flying across the field.

Slowly Syrus' life points dropped down to 6200 (Nick: 8000 Syrus: 6200) as he recovered from the attack.

"Oh come on is that the best you got," Syrus asked.

"What's up with Syrus," Chazz asked. "Why is he so pissed?"

Jaden shrugged, "I guess he took what Nick said the wrong way and it really pushed him over the edge, hopefully after the duel he'll calm down."

"Syrus seriously, will you stop taking this so seriously," Nick pleaded.

Syrus just said, "Is that the end of your move?" Nick nodded and Syrus drew.

"I summon Submarineroid (800/1800) in attack position!"

A large cartoon-like submarine appeared on the field. It had a yellow bottom and the top was a dark navy-blue.

But suddenly Submarineroid's attack and defense rose by 200 points (1000/2000) and Syrus laughed, "Since Submarineroid is a Water monster he gets the benefits of A Legendary Ocean."

"Now Submarineroid, activate your special ability allowing him to attack my opponent directly with his original attack (800)!"

Nick took a step back as the submarine dunked under the water. Nick looked around worriedly, where was it gonna pop up? Syrus stood confidently on the other side of the field with his arms crossed.

Suddenly the submarine rose out of the water right under Nick. Nick fell over and landed in the holographic water with a splash. Nick's life points quickly dropped down to 7200 (Nick: 7200 Syrus: 6200).

Syrus grinned from ear to ear as his Submarineroid rapidly return to his side of the field. Once there something strange happened, the submarine turned horizontally and switched to defense mode.

"What," Nick question. "Sorry Syrus but you can't just switch your monster's position in the middle of your turn."

Syrus shook his head, "Oh yes I can. Because of my Submarineroid's effect, this allows him to switch to defense mode after the Damage Step."

Nick nodded as Syrus set a card facedown and ended his turn with four cards in his hand.

Now Nick drew, giving him five cards in his hand. "I set one monster in defense mode and then," Nick studied his hand. Normally Nick would have been excited about a move like this but…Nick didn't really want to fight Syrus, he seemed like a nice guy. But Syrus was giving Nick no choice so…

"I activate the magic card Book of Taiyou!" A large orange book with strange inscriptions on it materialized on the field.

"Book of Taiyou," Nick explained as Syrus was mesmerized. "Allows me to change one monster on the field from facedown defense position to face up attack position."

Syrus was puzzled, "But the only facedown defense monster is your own, if you wanted it in attack couldn't you have just summoned it that way?"

Nick shook his head, "What I really want is for my monster's flip effect to activate," the reason hit Syrus in the face.

The Book of Taiyou flipped open and slowly Nick's facedown card turned face up, and a new monster appeared on the field.

It was a small girl with icy blue hair. She was wearing a tan robe that covered her green shirt and her blue skirt. In her hand she held an icy blue staff.

"Eria the Water Charmer (500/1500)," Nick announced. Syrus was familiar with Eria, and his face went pale.

Nick went on to explain, "When Eria is flipped her effect activates, allowing me to take control of one Water monster on the field."

Eria held up her staff high. Her sweet voice began to chant slowly. Then it got faster, and faster, and faster until it was a loud scream. And then Submarineroid glowed blue. And the Water/Machine glided through the ocean making waves along the way, until it finally stopped beside Eria.

Syrus growled and Nick continued his move, "Now I am going to switch Submarineroid into attack position and have Mermaid Knight attack you directly!"

Mermaid Knight let out a shrill cry and swam forward, completely disregarding Syrus' face down card.

As Mermaid Knight reached her target she swung her sword up high and then Syrus shouted, "I activate my facedown card…Magic Cylinder!"

As Mermaid Knight swung her sword at Syrus two purple cylinders appeared on the field. Mermaid Knight's sword suddenly got stuck in one of the cylinders and her sword glowed purple.

Syrus cleared his throat, "Thanks to Magic Cylinder you monster's attack is redirected…to you!"

Then the other cylinder suddenly let out a beam of purple energy shaped like a sword. The sword soared across the field and rapidly hit Nick, knocking him backwards to the foot of the holographic temple. And Nick's life points dropped down to 5500 (Nick: 5500 Syrus: 6200).

But even when the cylinders cleared Mermaid Knight remained in front of Syrus.

Nick stood up, "Thanks to Mermaid Knight's effect she can attack you again," Nick explained and Syrus braced himself for the impact.

Mermaid Knight swung her sword ruthlessly at Syrus, knocking him backwards. Syrus groaned as his life points dropped down to 4500 (Nick: 5500 Syrus: 4500).

Nick continued his move, "And now I'm going to have Submarineroid attack you."

Submarineroid shot forward on its propellers and raced across the field. It pushed water out of its way and slammed right into Syrus sending him tumbling and sending his life points down to 3500 (Nick: 5500 Syrus: 3500).

And then Nick ordered the final attack for that turn. "Now Eria the Water Charmer, attack Syrus! Water Blast attack!"

Eria held up her staff and suddenly thrust it forward. All the water on the field rose up into one gigantic tidal wave. As Syrus went completely pale the wave came crashing down on his head, reducing his life points to 3000 (Nick: 5500 Syrus: 3000).

And finally, with three cards in his hand, Nick ended his turn.

Syrus growled angrily, he promised himself he won't let himself get bullied; he had to take control of the duel.

Syrus rapidly picked the top card in his deck and added it to his hand, giving him five cards in his hand.

Syrus's face was consumed by a massive grin. "I activate the magic card Polymerization, to fuse together two monsters in my hand; Rescueroid and Kyuukyuuroid to form…Reskuroid (2300/1800)!"

The two monsters appeared on the field. Then suddenly a purple vortex appeared in between them, sucking them in. As the two monsters were consumed by the vortex it grew bigger and bigger until it shot out a new machine monster.

Reskuroid was a red cartoon-like truck/ambulance with six large wheels supporting it.

"Now Reskuroid, attack Eria the Water Charmer!"

Reskuroid did a pop-a-wheelie and ripped through the water across the field. It didn't let up and completely slammed into Eria knocking her flat and reducing Nick's life points to 2700 (Nick: 2700 Syrus: 3000).

Nick looked horrified and Syrus grinned but suddenly they heard a noise…

"Hey you kids stop right there!"

The group turned to see campus patrol running straight at them. Nick quickly deactivated his duel disk and Syrus did the same, they weren't supposed to be here.

They quickly took off and made a dash for some bushes off to the side. There were three patrol men running around the back of the dorm with flash lights.

"If you come out now," they compromised. "We promise to only let you off with a warning."

Alex began to move but Jaden stopped him. "They always say that, it's a trick."

They continued to search unsuccessfully for a few more minutes and then finally left. The group waited a few more minutes though just incase they were waiting nearby.

After ten minutes they deemed it safe to come out.

Syrus growled, "I want a rematch."

"Come on Sy are you serious," Jaden asked. "Just listen to yourself…you need to chill out buddy. Nick didn't say those things it was Alex's brother so clam down."

Syrus stopped for a moment and realized what had happened. "Listen guys I'm really sorry I acted that way."

Alex and Nick nodded, "No sweat I forgot about it already," Nick said. Syrus laughed and the group slowly crept into the Ra Yellow dorm.

Next Time on Dueling GX…

It's the infamous first day of classes and of course the most trouble is caused in Dr. Crowler's class. Then Trisha gets into a fight with a girl who wants to trade dorms with her. What better way to settle it then…a duel?


	5. A Night at the Ballet Part I

Disclaimer: For the fifth time I **do not** own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Episode Five

A Night at the Ballet Part I

Alex groaned and rolled over. "_Buzz…buzz…buzz_," Alex's alarm clock continued. Alex groggily sat up in his bed. He furiously rubbed his eyes and opened them with a yawn; he couldn't be late for the first day of class.

Alex slowly slipped out of bed in his striped red and white pajamas. He went into the bathroom with his clothes and was ready a few minutes later. Alex moved onto the kitchen. He grabbed some milk, a bowl and some cereal. Yum, Cocoa Puffs.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Alex stood impatiently at the door to the Ra Yellow dorm. He stood in his Ra Yellow uniform and tapped his shoes. Alex checked his watch, five minutes until classes begun. Slowly Ra Yellow students were filing out of the dorm in groups.

Alex checked his watch, four minutes left until classes. Alex slipped the schedule out of his pocket and checked what he had first. Dueling 101 in room 214 with Dr. Crowler.

If Alex recalled Dr. Crowler was the head of Obelisk Blue and from what Alex had heard, he was the toughest professor in the school.

Three minutes left to class, Alex grew worried, where was Nick? They had decided to wait and walk up to school together.

Alex ran up to his friend's room. He knocked hard on the door, "Nick, Nick," he called. No reply, Alex groaned.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Alex and Nick ran through the deserted halls of Duel Academy. Everyone was already in there classes…on time.

Nick was still asleep and didn't wake up until Nick had knocked for five minutes straight. He scrambled to grab breakfast and get dressed, then Alex pushed his friend out the door.

Alex was freaking out; he couldn't believe he was late on the very first day. Alex and Nick scrambled up the stairs and ran into the first room all the way on the right.

They entered a large blue classroom. It seated a hundred and fifty in stadium seating. In the front of the seating was a tall stage with a large desk and a big blackboard.

The teacher was a tall man dressed in a blue overcoat. His back was turned to the two students because he was writing something on the board. Dr. Crowler had long blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

Alex and Nick slowly tiptoed down the stairs; they spotted Trisha angrily sitting three rows from the back.

Dr. Crowler suddenly spun around to confront Alex and Nick.

"You two, come to the front."

Alex groaned and slowly led Nick to the front of the room. Dr. Crowler faced his victims.

"Why were you late," he asked maliciously.

"Um," Alex froze unable to speak as all the freshman stared at him.

"We couldn't find the room," Nick lied.

Dr. Crowler laughed, "Nice try, I've heard that excuse before. What are your names?" Alex gulped and gave him there names.

Dr. Crowler smiled, "Well I'll be seeing you two here tonight for detention. After dinner report to this classroom and bring paper, you'll be writing a fifteen-hundred word essay on Alexander's Theory of Duel Monsters."

Alex felt like crying and Nick looked down devastated.

"Now take your seats…in the front row." Alex and Nick slowly made there way to the first seats in the first row. Then Dr. Crowler continued his lesson.

"Ok let's continue our discussion of monsters. Can anyone tell me what monster is currently the strongest monster below five levels?"

Alex raised his hand in an attempt to redeem himself. Crowler stared right at Alex but viscously called on, "Mr. Underwood."

Bugs smiled smugly as he replied, "Chainsaw Insect an Insect-type monster with 2400 attack points."

Crowler nodded happily, "Very good Mr. Underwood I am impressed. But I would only expect excellence from Weevil Underwood's son." Alex groaned, it didn't look like it would be a very good year.

That Evening…

Trisha walked up the stairs from the Obelisk Blue mess hall. The first day of classes had gone well. Trisha especially like alchemy, it was a lot of fun. Trisha walked down the hall; her dorm was third to the end. As Trisha fumbled with her keys she heard her two neighbors to the right talking.

"Oh my god Mimmie you're like ten floors away from us that is so not cool. How will we able to hang out? How can we do your makeup in the morning and how can you do ours?"

"I know this is awful, we have to find some way around it."

Trisha looked at who was speaking. She was a tall red head with bushy hair that rested on her shoulders. She had a small amount of freckles on her cheeks and she had hazelnut brown eyes.

Suddenly Mimmie swerved around and noticed Trisha. Her face lit up like a light bulb.

"Hey is this your room," Mimmie asked running up to Trisha. Trisha nodded and Mimmie inhaled.

"Oh could you please oh please switch rooms with me so that I could be near my bestest friends in the whole world."

Trisha thought for a moment, "Sorry but switching dorms isn't allowed."

Mimmie groaned, "Come on, pleas? We won't tell anyone. It would mean the world to me, please, oh please, please."

Trisha shook her head; they had made it crystal clear that dorm switching was prohibited.

Mimmie grew angry, "Come on it's no big deal."

When Trisha shook her head again Mimmie got really angry, "Listen girl if you don't switch dorms with me, me and my friends will make your life at Duel Academy a living hell," Mimmie referred to the two girls whom were neighbors with Trisha.

Now Trisha got angry, "Listen girl if you beat me in a duel I'll switch dorms with you…," Trisha had a brilliant and dark idea. "But if I win, you have to graffiti Dr. Crowler's classroom all over."

Mimmie gulped, but her friends pushed her, "Come on Mimmie you could take her."

Mimmie nodded, "Yeah I'll take your bet."

Trisha was surprised, she had made those terms thinking Mimmie would back up and would be afraid of vandalizing Crowler's room. Then Trisha wouldn't have had to duel Mimmie and switch dorms if she lost. But Trisha wasn't gonna lose.

Mimmie and Trisha, followed by Mimmie's two friends, proceeded out of the dorm. The light was beginning to fade and they only had an hour more to be outside before Campus Patrol came around.

Trisha and Mimmie stood facing each other at the edge of the lake in front of the dorm.

"Ok," Mimmie announced. "Remember the terms, and prepare to lose…Trisha right?"

Trisha nodded and they both shouted, "Duel!"

Trisha: 8000

Mimmie: 8000

Trisha smiled, "I'll go first," she announced as both players picked up five cards. Then Trisha picked up a sixth.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400)," Trisha announced.

A tall monster appeared on the field. It had red hair and it was dressed in a purple jumpsuit. It had yellow talons and large green wings.

Mimmie snickered, "It doesn't have very impressive stats."

Trisha laughed, "Did I forget to mention her special ability? She increases the attack of all Wind monsters by 300 points!" Harpie Lady 1 screeched and her attack shot up to 1600.

Mimmie said nothing so Trisha ended her turn.

Dr. Crowler's Room…

"The great Dr. Alexander's wonderful, fantastic, awesome, great, fabulous, legendary, enchanting, enticing, enthralling, Dueling Theory…" Alex went on and on with the adjective and adverbs in his essay. He needed to reach fifteen hundred words, so he used all kinds of words to make it longer, he used all the tricks he could. Alex had been there a half hour so far. Dr. Crowler had been staring at him and Nick for the full half hour without blinking once. Alex groaned and continued writing.

Nick fiddled with his pen. After half an hour Nick had written…nothing! After all, it was hard to write an essay on Alexander's Theory of Dueling if…you didn't know what Alexander's Theory of Dueling was. Nick shrugged and just started writing absentmindedly.

Outside the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm…

Mimmie drew her sixth card. "I summon Ballet Dancer (1600/1700) in attack position," she announced.

A tall girl suddenly appeared on the field. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pink tutu. She was wearing pink ballet slippers. She had blond hair that was placed in a bun above her head.

"And I end my turn," Mimmie announced.

Trisha nodded and drew, giving her six cards in her hand.

"I summon Whirlwind Prodigy (1500/1600) in attack position," Trisha announced. Whirlwind Prodigy was a small boy with wild brown hair. He was wearing a tattered brown shirt and tattered tan pants.

Then Whirlwind Prodigy began to glow green and its attack shot up to 1800 points due to Harpie Lady 1's effect.

Trisha cleared her throat and smiled, "Now Whirlwind Prodigy attack Mimmie's Ballet Dancer, Whirlwind Hurricane!"

Whirlwind Prodigy began spinning at a rapid pace until it was a blur of wind. Whirlwind Prodigy ripped across the field, heading for Ballet Dancer.

Suddenly Ballet Dancer's attack shot up to 1800.

Mimmie snickered, "When Ballet Dancer is attacked by my opponent's monster she gains 200 attack points."

As Whirlwind Prodigy came closer and closer to Ballet Dancer she kicked her foot up high and whacked the tornado. But at the same time her foot got caught and the wind and sucked her up, destroying both monsters.

But Trisha smiled, "I still have Harpie Lady 1 on the field."

Mimmie growled and Trisha continued, "Now Harpie Lady 1…Harpie Slash attack!"

Harpie Lady 1 launched forward on her wings and shot across the field. She brought back her talons and viscously brought them down on Mimmie, who let out a shrill scream.

As Mimmie dropped to the ground her life points decreased to 6400 (Trisha: 8000 Mimmie: 6400).

Trisha smiled and ended her turn with five cards in her hand.

Mimmie aggressively drew a card; she wasn't going to be embarrassed by this girl.

"Yeah Mimmie, let's go," he friends started cheering.

Mimmie grinned, "I activate the field spell A Night at the Ballet!"

A green magic card appeared on the field. It depicted girls running around a wooden stage with spotlights following the girls.

The grass that Trisha and Mimmie were playing on suddenly turned into a wooden stage. And behind Mimmie was a large red curtain, and beyond that was the audience.

Mimmie went on to explain her card, "A Night at the Ballet gives all of my Ballet monsters a 300 attack and defense point boost."

Trisha swallowed, this could cause trouble.

With five cards in her hand Mimmie continued her move, "I summon Apprentice Dancer (1200/800) in attack position."

A small child appeared on the field. She was dressed in a pink tank top and a tutu. She had short brown hair and clear brown eyes. Suddenly her attack shot up to 1500 thanks to A Night at the Ballet. Then her attack shot up again to 1700.

"What," Trisha questioned.

Mimmie laughed, "Oh did I forget to mention Apprentice Dancer's special ability? When A Night at the Ballet is active on the field she gains an extra 200 attack points."

Trisha nodded and with four cards currently in her hand Mimmie activated another magic card. "Ballet Slippers," Mimmie announced proudly.

And Backup Dancer's feet suddenly began to glow.

To Be Continued…

Next Time on Dueling GX…

What does Ballet Slippers do and how much damage will it do to Trisha? Will Trisha be able to utilize the power of her Wind monsters and win the duel? Forcing Mimmie to graffiti Crowler's room. Or will Mimmie defeat Trisha and switch dorms with her? And how will Alex and Nick ever survive detention? Find out next time on Dueling GX and please review!


	6. A Night at the Ballet Part II

Disclaimer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! How many times do I have to say it? All I want is for people to review. I'm finally back!

Episode Six

A Night at the Ballet Part II

Alex finished counting…five hundred eighteen words. Alex groaned, only nine hundred eighty-two more to go. Alex took a peek at Nick's paper, he had written a paragraph.

Alex looked down at his paper; he stopped because his hand was beginning to cramp. Alex slowly picked up the pen; the faster he got it done the faster he was free. So Alex continued writing the long essay on Alexander's Dueling Theory. He continued writing the section on how the Dueling Theory was used today.

Nick paused to reread what he had written so far. Nick was completely at a lost for what to write and what Alexander's Dueling Theory even was. Nick stopped to think about Trisha. He wondered what Trisha was doing right now…

Outside the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm…

Trisha surveyed the field as her opponent, Mimmie, activated the magic card Ballet Slippers. Which she had just equipped to her monster Apprentice Dancer.

Trisha had five cards in her hand. And on the field she had Harpie Lady 1 (1600/1400) whose effect boosted all Wind monsters' attack by 300 points. Trisha had all 8000 of her life points.

While Mimmie on the other side of the field, had three cards in her hand and 6400 life points. Mimmie had Apprentice Dancer (1700/800) on the field. Along with the field spell A Night at the Ballet and Ballet Slippers was just equipped to her Apprentice Dancer.

Apprentice Dancer's original attack was 1200. But A Night at the Ballet gave all Ballet monsters a 300 attack and defense point boost. And on top of that, Apprentice Dancer's effect was that when A Night at the Ballet is on the field she gains an additional 200 attack points. Giving her a total of 1700 attack points. Mimmie went on to explain the effect of Ballet Slippers.

"Ballet Slippers can only be equipped to a Ballet type monster. The monster that is equipped with Ballet Slippers can attack twice in a row for this turn only. After one turn Ballet Slippers is destroyed, and the monster equipped to it loses 300 attack points."

Trisha thought about this. Ballet Slippers was a pretty worthwhile card, as long as the monster could handle a 300 attack point loss.

Mimmie cleared her throat, with three cards in her hand. "Now Apprentice Dancer, attack Harpie Lady 1!"

Apprentice Dancer nodded and smiled. She jumped the length of the field and landed right in front of Harpie Lady 1, whom shrieked. Trisha winced as Apprentice Dancer slowly brought up her foot…and slammed it into Harpie Lady 1's face. Utterly destroying the creature, and Trisha's life points slid down to 7900 (Trisha: 7900 Mimmie: 6400).

Apprentice Dancer winked cutely and grinned. Mimmie sneered and shouted, "Now Apprentice Dancer attack again, this time directly! Ballet Dance Slam attack!"

Apprentice Dancer nodded and shot up into the air. She swiftly performed a beautiful roundhouse kick, which landed right in Trisha's face.

Trisha fell to the ground in shock and a small foot imprint was left on her face. Her life points quickly dropped down to 6200 (Trisha: 6200 Mimmie: 6400).

Mimmie laughed triumphantly, this was the first time she had taken the lead the entire duel.

Trisha snarled but there was nothing she could do about it. Mimmie ended her turn and the beautiful slippers on Apprentice Dancer's feet deteriorated. Plus her attack points dropped down to 1400.

Trisha drew silently; it shouldn't be too difficult to defeat her weakened Apprentice Dancer.

Trisha studied the six cards that made up her hand and she smiled, formulating a plan in her head.

"I summon Lady Ninja Yae (1100/200) in attack position." In a flash of purple light a new monster appeared on the field. She had long green hair that overpowered her pale skin. She was dressed in sleek purple armor and she carried a thin, long, silver, blade.

Mimmie was baffled, "If you haven't noticed you're Lady Ninja doesn't have enough attack points to defeat my Apprentice Dancer."

Trisha nodded, "For now. I now activate Gust Fan!" Lady Ninja Yae's silver blade was suddenly replaced by a large, green paper fan. Her attack suddenly shot up to 1500 and her defense decreased to 0.

"Gust Fan increases my monster's attack by 400 points and decreases their defense by 200," Trisha explained.

But Trisha wasn't done yet, "I now activate Lady Ninja Yae's effect. By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard all spell and trap cards on my opponent's side of the field are returned to the owner's hands."

Trisha quickly sent a card to the graveyard and Lady Ninja Yae began furiously flapping her fan until a hurricane wind was produced. The wind slashed across the field and ripped A Night at the Ballet to pieces. Mimmie quickly added the card to her hand.

Suddenly Apprentice Dancer's attack shot down to 1100, and then 900. It dropped to 1100 because she lost the 300 point boost from A Night at the Ballet, and then down to 900 because her effect stated that when A Night at the Ballet was on the field she gains 200 attack points, so she lost the 200 point boost as well.

The field slowly morphed back to grass, the wooden stage disappeared. And with three cards in her hand Trisha continued her move.

"Now I activate…Exchange!" Mimmie went pale as she realized Trisha meant to steal A Night at the Ballet, preventing Mimmie from using it since it would be in Trisha's hand.

Trisha flashed her two cards at Mimmie. They were Swift Birdman Joe (2300/1400) and…Card Destruction. Trisha had played out her move perfectly. Mimmie flashed her four cards at Trisha. They were A Night at the Ballet…Ballerina Boost…Ballet Instructor (2100/1600)…and Lone Dancer (1100/1500).

Without even thinking Trisha selected A Night at the Ballet, just like Mimmie had predicted. Now Mimmie was in quite a predicament. If she selected Swift Birdman Joe she would prevent Trisha from summoning an extremely powerful monster.

But then Trisha would have Card Destruction and A Night at the Ballet in her hand. She would most likely activate Card Destruction, sending A Night at the Ballet to the graveyard, making it even harder for Mimmie to get her card back.

But if Mimmie selected Card Destruction could she really risk facing Swift Birdman Joe? Mimmie had no choice, she had to protect herself. She carefully picked up Swift Birdman Joe and added it to her hand.

Trisha smiled, "Very good. But if you don't mind I am now going to activate Card Destruction."

Mimmie winced as she heard those words. Card Destruction forced both players to discard there entire hand and then draw the number of cards they discarded.

All Trisha had was one card in her hand, A Night at the Ballet. She quickly discarded Mimmie's prized card and drew one card from her deck.

Mimmie discarded the four cards in her hand, including Trisha's Swift Birdman Joe. Then Mimmie picked up another four.

Trisha beamed when she saw what she drew. This was a nice little twist, her move continued.

"I now special summon Silpheed (1700/700)."

"What," Mimmie shrieked as her friends grew worried. They were beginning to doubt her ability to defeat Trisha.

Trisha smiled and went on to explain how this was all made possible. "I can special summon my Silpheed simply by removing one Wind type monster in my graveyard from play."

Trisha swiftly grabbed her Harpie Lady 1 from the graveyard and moved it to her out of play zone.

At that moment a new monster appeared on the field. It was tall and clothed in traditional white Indian clothing. It had sharp claws and a viscous purple face that was partly hidden by a feather head dress.

Mimmie gulped, Trisha now had two monsters on the field. And all Mimmie had was her weakened Apprentice Dancer.

Now, with a big triumphant smile on her face, Trisha prepared to regain control of the duel.

"Lady Ninja Yae," Trisha announced. "Attack her Apprentice Dancer now…Swift Ninja Strike!"

Lady Ninja Yae jumped up into the air; she stood suspended for a moment. Then in the blink of an eye she shot forward, raised her fan, and brought it striking down upon Apprentice Dancer.

The little dancer squealed as she shattered to pieces, dropping Mimmie's life points down to 5800 (Trisha: 6200 Mimmie: 5800).

"Now," Trisha continued. "Silpheed, deal her a heaping of direct damage!"

Silpheed began to spin furiously around in a circle. Around and around until he became a tornado of destruction. He ripped around the field not slowing up until he had run right over Mimmie, knocking her to the ground and leaving her life points at 4100 (Trisha: 6200 Mimmie: 4100).

Trisha laughed, "You're losing by more then 2000. I have to admit for someone so passionate in the beginning you are doing poorly."

Mimmie growled when she heard the insult, and her friends would not let it slide. "Come on Trisha you can do it," they cheered.

Trisha disregarded their feeble attempts at a cheer and ended her turn.

Mimmie drew, giving her a total of five cards in her hand. Mimmie's face lit up like a Christmas tree once she saw what she'd gotten.

She snickered, "You thought you were so clever when you destroyed my A Night at Ballet. But if it wasn't in the graveyard…I wouldn't be able to get it back right now," she shrieked malevolently.

"I activate the magic card Double Spell," she explained. Trisha thought for a minute trying to recall the card's effect, she could not.

"You see Double Spell allows me to discard two spell cards from my hand to the graveyard." Mimmie grabbed two cards in her hand and effortlessly discarded them. Leaving her with only two cards in her hand.

Then the effect of Double Spell hit Trisha, and it wasn't good.

Mimmie smiled, "Now I get to steal one magic card from your graveyard!" And suddenly A Night at the Ballet appeared on the field once again. The field transformed into the wooden stage. The red velvet curtains opened and the audience sat in darkness, awaiting the duel.

Mimmie beamed, "But I'm not done yet."

Trisha groaned, Mimmie had something up her sleeve, for sure.

"I now summon Elegant Dancer (700/1800) in attack position."

A lean and thin dancer appeared on the field. She wore a black spandex leotard and had a black ribbon to tie up her hazelnut hair.

"Attack position," Trisha question Mimmie's dueling skills.

"Well first of all," Mimmie explained. "A Night at the Ballet will give her a 300 point boost." Elegant Dancer's stats became 1000/2100.

"And I activate Ballet Defense."

"Ballet Defense," Trisha pondered.

Mimmie snickered, "You'll soon learn its effect. Now it's time for some damage. Elegant Dancer's effect states she can attack my opponents life points directly whenever all of the monsters on my opponent's side of the field have greater attack then she. So now Elegant Dancer attack Trisha directly!"

Trisha braced herself for the attack as Elegant Dancer jumped across the field, landing right behind her monsters. Elegant Dancer landed right in front of Trisha and the two stood facing each other for a moment. Then Elegant Dancer simply kicked Trisha in the stomach, sending her flying. And sending her life points down to 5200 (Trisha: 5200 Mimmie: 4100).

Trisha growled and recovered from the attack as Elegant Dancer returned to Mimmie. Then suddenly Elegant Dancer switched to defense position.

"What," Trisha questioned but then she remembered Ballet Defense.

Mimmie explained, "Whenever a Ballet monster on my side of the field attacks after the battle phase I can chose to place it in defense position." Trisha cringed, Elegant Dancer had a defense of 2100.

Mimmie laughed cutely and ended her turn.

Trisha growled and picked up the top card in her deck. It was absolutely prefect. "I activate Monster Reborn," Trisha announced proudly.

Mimmie went pale, this couldn't be good.

Trisha laughed, "And I choose to bring back…the one…the only…Swift Birdman Joe!"

In an eruption of white light Swift Birdman Joe appeared on the field. He had rough human skin but his arms and legs were covered in beautiful yellow, green, and red feathers. It had sharp yellow claws and the top of its head was covered in its beautiful feathers. Swift Birdman Joe had a total of 2300 attack points and 1400 defense points.

"Now Joe," Trisha commanded. "Attack and destroy her Elegant dancer!" Swift Birdman Joe let out a shrill battle cry and rose up into the air.

He flew across the field with amazing grace and beauty. Joe made a sharp dive and dove right into Elegant Dancer who let out a shrill cry before she was utterly annihilated by Swift Birdman Joe.

Mimmie growled but the pain wasn't over yet.

"Now Lady Ninja Yae," Trisha announced. "Attack Mimmie directly!"

Lady Ninja Yae shot across the field and slapped the duelist in the face with her fan.

Immediately after that Silpheed shot across the field. It raised its claws and brought them slashing down upon Mimmie. After that her life points were reduced to 900 (Trisha: 5200 Mimmie: 900).

Mimmie looked away in shame and Trisha ended her turn triumphantly.

Mimmie looked down at her deck. This was it, if Mimmie didn't draw something good this turn it was over. Mimmie picked up the top card in her deck.

"I end my turn," Mimmie announced feebly.

Trisha smiled; she had won no matter what she drew. "Now Swift Birdman Joe…attack Mimmie directly." Trisha announced this as the sun set.

Dr. Crowler's Room…

Alex groaned, he couldn't take it anymore. He had another one hundred words to go, and for the last two hundred he had been repeating what he said for the last twelve hundred. Alex groaned, just one hundred more to go, he was almost there.

Nick finished counting…six hundred words. Nick went pale; he would be here all night. He still had no idea what Alexander's Duel Theory was. He had just been elaborating on what the word duel really meant, hoping Dr. Crowler would be impressed by his philosophies and not yell at him for being off topic.

They both continued writing.

Outside the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm…

Trisha and Mimmie shook hands, "Good duel," Mimmie commented.

"You don't really have to graffiti Crowler's room," Trisha stated.

Mimmie looked down, "A deal's a deal."

Mimmie turned to walk with her friends but her friends stopped her.

"Listen Mimmie," one of her friends said.

"You lost, and I'm sorry but Jen and I can't be seen walking around with a loser."

Jen nodded, "You're not our friend anymore."

Mimmie went pale and Trisha grew red. "How dare you guys. Mimmie dueled because you guys wanted her to switch dorms. So basically she was dueling for you and this is how you treat her?"

The two friends looked away, then slowly they walked away.

Trisha approached Mimmie, "It's ok, you can hang out with me and my friends."

Mimmie nodded, "Thanks. I'm sorry if I acted like a bitch. Those girls have been my friends for a year and the only time they liked me was when I acted just like them. But that's not really who I am."

Trisha nodded and the new friends walked off together.

Next Time on Dueling GX…

After Alex and Nick's night of detention they hope the next day will be better…WRONG! They have Crowler's class first thing in the morning and when the students get there they find everything has been graffiti. Crowler is outraged and places the blame on Alex and Nick, stating they have a motive, revenge for detention. Will Trisha confess who the real culprit is or will Alex and Nick possibly be expelled? Find out next time!


	7. Ancient Gear Castle Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, can't you take a hint? Oh and thanks for all you're reviews!

Note: I have not been able to catch new episodes of GX and although I have read numerous articles about it I am still a little unsure about Contact Fusion. I have a Jaden duel planed in a few more episodes and I would love it if someone could explain it to me, thanks!

Episode Seven

Ancient Gear Castle Part I

Alex let out a long yawn as he rose for the second day of Duel Academy. He had gone to bed at midnight, for Crowler had forced Alex to wait for Nick to finish his essay as well. This added a couple of hours to the night of terror.

Alex stretched out as he walked to the bathroom. He came out and got ready for class, promising himself that he would be early to every single class today.

Outside the Ra Yellow Dorm…

Alex prepared to leave, Nick wasn't there yet and class was beginning in five minutes. But as Alex moved towards the door Nick came running up. With his back pack open, his blazer half on, and a comb stuck in his hair.

Alex laughed, "Did you over sleep again." Nick nodded as he zipped up his bag and slid the comb through his hair at the same time. They left the Ra Yellow Dorm; a little way ahead of them walked Jaden, Syrus, Kenzan, and Chazz. The two friends ran up to the group.

"Hey guys," Alex said cheerfully as he approached them. The group turned to confront Alex and Nick.

"Hey Alex, Nick," Syrus said feebly and the rest of them smiled.

Nick groaned, "We got detention on the first day."

Jaden winced, "Ouch guys let me guess…Crowler?"

They nodded and Chazz laughed.

"Ha guys what did you do, call Crowler a girl?"

Before they could reply Alex caught sight of Trisha, walking side by side with another Obelisk Blue girl.

Alex and Nick ran up to her a few feet from the school.

"Hey Trish," Alex said.

Trisha smiled and Nick went on to ask, "Who's your new friend."

Trisha turned, "This is my friend Mimmie. Mimmie these are my friends Alex and Nick."

They all shook hands. Alex studied there new friend. She was average height, with hazel hair and cute freckles all around her face.

"Welcome to our little gang," Nick said.

Jaden walked past them, "Hey we'll speak to you later," he said. With that Jaden and his group parted. "So whadda we got first," Alex asked.

Trisha thought for a minute and then Mimmie groaned, "Crowler." Trisha flashed Mimmie a strange look that Alex couldn't decipher.

The group walked through the school and up the back stairs. As they walked through the second floor they heard a loud uproar coming from within Dr. Crowler's room.

The group approached with caution. Dr. Crowler's classroom had been grafittied everywhere. The walls and chairs were completely covered with squiggles and random shapes. All except for Crowler's blackboard, on it the words "Down with Obelisk Blue…Up With Ra Yellow" were scribbled.

Alex and Nick's jaws dropped as they surveyed the scene. The entire class stood in the aisle, as the seats were covered in graffiti. Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard stood by Crowler's desk. Dr. Crowler was conversing with the headmaster when he spotted Alex and Nick chatting.

"There they are," Dr. Crowler shrieked.

Chancellor Sheppard looked up at the arrivals, "Alex Donerson and Nick Jeffreys, please come down here."

Alex and Nick gulped, what was going on? Trisha glared at Mimmie and as the boys walked away they began to converse in whispers.

With the entire class watching Alex and Nick made there way to the two faculty members.

"Alex and Nick," Chancellor Sheppard began. "Are you responsible for the vandilization of this classroom?"

Alex was astounded, why would they accuse him? From somewhere within in the room Bugs and Jay let out a hearty laugh.

"No-no sir," Alex replied feebly.

"They're lying of course," Crowler screeched in his obnoxiously loud voice.

"Hey we didn't do it, why would we anyway," Nick defended.

Crowler snorted, "Simple, you wanted revenge for detention. You were the last ones to leave the building besides me. All you had to do was hide in the stairwell and wait for me to leave. Then you crept up stairs broke in and graffitied anything you could get your dirty little hands on."

Alex scoffed, "Come on Dr. Crowler we're good kids, we went straight back to the Ra Yellow dorm after that, honest."

Chancellor Sheppard intervened, "Did any one see you coming back, do you have any evidence."

"Everyone was asleep," Alex responded.

Chancellor Sheppard looked conflicted. "Listen kids if you did commit this crime it's better you admit it, if you do we won't necessarily expel you."

Alex felt like screaming. "We didn't do it," Nick whined.

Suddenly Crowlers face lit up, "I have an idea Chancellor Sheppard. How about I duel one of them, if he wins I'll let them go," Crowler had a malicious grin on his face. "Criminals are never good duelists," the doctor added.

Chancellor Sheppard thought about this, "I don't know Crowler; I don't think basing our decision on a duel is such a great idea."

Crowler wasn't going to give up, "Nonsense Chancellor Sheppard, it will double as a lesson, you could look at it like that."

Sheppard sighed, "Fine, but if they do win we let them go, no questions asked."

Crowler laughed, "Like that's going to happen." The teacher then turned to Alex and Nick. "So which one is going to be responsible for your expulsion from Duel Academy."

Before Alex could work up the courage Nick stepped forward, "I will."

Alex grew panicked; no offense to Nick, but Alex didn't feel extremely comfortable putting his fate in Nick's hands.

"No I will," Alex demanded taking an even bigger step forward.

Nick and Alex glared at each other and Crowler look amused. "I want you, Alex isn't it?"

Alex looked up and realized what this meant, he would have to duel Crowler and if I Alex lost Nick and him…were…expelled. Alex felt like he was going to vomit, he wanted to back down but it was too late. The class was backing away and Crowler moved into the open space at the head of the classroom.

"Good luck," Nick whispered harshly and he stood with Trisha and Mimmie in the front. Alex looked down and tried to calm his nerves. He could do this, he knew he could, this was just another duel.

Crowler placed his hand in front of his duel blazer, five cards came shooting out. Alex activated his duel disk and the playing field swung open with a snap. Alex picked up five cards and his life points shot up to 8000.

Crowler smiled smugly, "You know the conditions of this duel. If I win you and your friend are expelled from Duel Academy never to be seen again," Alex winced. "But if some miracle occurs and you happen to win, you go free okay?"

Alex nodded and with a malicious grin Crowler shouted, "Let's duel."

Alex: 8000

Dr. Crowler: 8000

"Respect your elders and let me go first," Dr. Crowler commanded. Crowler's duel blazer instantly sent a card right into the doctor's outstretched hand.

"I summon Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300)," Crowler announced smugly. In a flash of gray light Crowler's monster appeared on the field. Ancient Gear Soldier was a rusty machine/soldier. Some of its gray parts were scratched and dented and in place of its right arm was a thin green machine gun.

"Now I end my turn," Crowler said with a smile.

Alex nodded and drew quickly. He studied the cards in his hand and quickly formulated a plan, "I summon Victory Viper XX03 (1200/1000)." Crowler snorted and most of the Obelisk Blue students in the room began a loud, long boo.

Chancellor Sheppard began yelling to quiet them down as Alex's monster appeared on the field. The machine was a space ship. It was a shiny blue metal ship with a yellow cockpit and a long black laser on the front. "And I'll equip it with Machine Conversion Factory." Victory Viper's attack and defense shot up by 300 to 1500/1300.

Crowler growled, it was now more powerful then his Ancient Gear Soldier.

Alex smiled, "Victory Viper XX03 attack Ancient Gear Soldier now, Laser Strike!"

Victory Viper charge up a blue laser and unleashed it upon Crowler's monster. The laser ripped through Ancient Gear Soldier, completely demolishing it.

Dr. Crowler glared angrily as his life points dropped down to 7800 (Alex: 8000 Dr. Crowler: 7800).

"Oh and did I forgot to mention that when my Victory Viper destroys one of your monsters its effect activates, allowing me to select and activate one of the following effects? One: I can increase the attack of Victory Viper XX03 by 400 points. Two: I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Three: I can special summon one "Option Token" onto my side of the field, this "Option Token" will have the same attack, defense, attribute, type, the same everything as my Victory Viper." Crowler grew more and more mortified as more and more words spilled out of Alex's mouth.

"And I choose to summon one Option Token (1500/1300)!" Next to Victory Viper XX03 an identical machine appeared in a flash of white light."

"Looks like I got your number on that one, eh doc?"

Crowler growled at Alex's remark as Alex ended his turn.

Crowler drew angrily, a chorus of "Go Alex Go," had picked up and Chancellor Sheppard was beginning to quiet it down. Crowler refused to be made a mockery of in front of his students, in his own classroom, he absolutely refused it. But Alex was playing brilliantly; Crowler had to find some way to retaliate.

He studied the six cards in his hand; he grinned and first set one card face down. "And then I'm going to activate the field spell card…Ancient Gear Castle!"

Behind Crowler the ground began to shake and a giant brown brick castle rose out of the earth. The castle almost touched the ceiling. It had two turrets on either side with mechanized cannons on each ones. It had a wooden drawbridge that was up and the entire castle looked menacing.

Crowler laughed at the horrified expression on Alex's face. "I will now enlighten your ignorant soul as to the effects of my Ancient Gear Castle. First of all it increases the attack of all face up monsters on the field with Ancient Gear in the name by 300 points. And each time a monster is normal summoned or set I can put one spell counter on Ancient Gear Castle. If I were to tribute summon a monster with Ancient Gear in the name I tribute Ancient Gear Castle instead of a monster if the number of spell counters on this card is equal to or greater then the number or required tributes."

It took Alex a little while to take this all in. Ancient Gear Castle was a worthy card to have. It increased Crowler's monsters' attack and it can be used for a quick tribute summon.

Crowler continued his move with a malevolent smile on his face. "I summon Ancient Gear Engineer (1500/1500) in attack position!" A flash of yellow light erupted from the ground and a new monster appeared onto the field.

Ancient Gear Engineer was lanky and thin. It was made of the same rusty metal as Ancient Gear Soldier. It was shaped similar except it wasn't equipped with any weapons.

Suddenly Ancient Gear Engineer's attack boosted up to 1800, thanks to the effect of Ancient Gear Castle. Plus a blue spell counter materialized on top of the Ancient Gear Soldier, since Crowler just summoned a monster with Ancient Gear in the name.

Alex swallowed, "Wow professor nice move."

Dr. Crowler looked mortified, "IT'S DOCTOR YOU OAF!"

Alex laughed, "Sorry Dr. Crowler."

Crowler growled, "You won't be laughing once I attack your Victory Viper XX03!"

Ancient Gear Engineer ran across the field. It rose up its right arm and brought it crashing down upon Victory Viper XX03, crumbling Victory Viper to bits.

Alex groaned as his life points shot down to 7700 (Alex: 7700 Dr. Crowler: 7800).

Crowler laughed, "Haha, this is the beginning of the end. Not only the end of the duel but the end of your stay at Duel Academy."

Alex ignored Crowler as the professor ended his turn.

Alex drew, giving him five cards in his hand. He still had Option Token on the field, and he had just drawn…

"I'm now going to sacrifice my Option Token in order to summon…Machine King (2200/2000)!"

Crowler growled through his gritted teeth. Alex's Option Token was blasted to bits by a beam of black light sent from the heavens.

The parts of Option Token lay suspended in air for a moment. But then they rapidly came together, to form Alex's new monster. Machine King was a tall monster. It's body was mostly silver metal except for it's arms, which were equipped to red rocket launchers.

Alex chuckled as Machine King's attack rose up to 2600. "You see doctor Crowler," Alex explained. "Machine King gains 200 attack points for every face up Machine type monster on the field, including himself."

Crowler growled, his Ancient Gear Engineer was a machine monster.

"Now Machine King," Alex cried happily as the crowd picked up "Go Alex!" "Machine King attack now…Machine Rocket Blast!"

The backs of Machine King's arms moved back and one red rocket on each side popped out of the arm. The rockets raced across the field at full force, it slammed right into Ancient Gear Engineer blowing it to bits.

Crowler cried out in agony as his life points dropped down to 7000 (Alex: 7700 Crowler: 7000).

Alex chuckled, "Well sorry doc, but you're in trouble."

Crowler growled and Machine King's attack dropped down to 2400, there was now only one Machine on the field.

Alex proudly ended his turn with four cards in his hand.

Crowler snarled menacingly and drew the top card on his deck. When he saw what he had drawn his face lit up, "Well this should be interesting," he muttered. And with that Crowler began his move…

To Be Continued…

Next Time on Dueling GX…

The duel between Alex and Crowler reaches it's height as things get heated. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem makes an appearance as do some of Alex's best monsters. But is Alex good enough to stand up to someone as good a duelist as Crowler? And can he even bare the consequences of losing? Find out next time!


End file.
